


i met you at the bar

by Ktspree13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, NSFW Art, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Role-Playing Game, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: Val and Nat meet at a bar.  Val offers to take care of her and take her stress away.  :)Screencaps from a brief rp on Chathouse 3D.This is sometime after Endgame.  I HC'd that Clint made the sacrifice instead.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more as this progresses.


End file.
